While online banking has increased in popularity, many banking transactions still cannot be completed exclusively through exchange of data over a network because these transactions involve exchange of tangible items. These transactions may involve cash deposits, cash withdrawals, check deposits, account cards, printed documents, documents requiring physical signatures, or other tangible items. In these cases, a customer must complete the transaction at a location which facilitates the exchange of these tangible objects.
It is costly for banks to establish staffed bank branches at locations which are convenient for all of their customers. Technology has enabled automatic teller machines (ATMs) to perform some banking functions in a wider variety of locations which are more convenient for customers. ATMs, however, are typically located in public or semi-public locations. Some customers have security and personal safety concerns with respect to performing banking transactions in these locations because the transactions often involve confidential or risky activities such as handling of cash, use of account cards, entry of personal identification numbers (PINs), entry of other transaction data, and/or opening of wallets and purses.